


Perfect brush

by PapilioMachaon



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Hair Brushing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapilioMachaon/pseuds/PapilioMachaon
Summary: It's Dies birthday and Kaoru got him the perfect gift.
Relationships: Die/Kaoru (Dir en grey)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Perfect brush

**Author's Note:**

> It's 10am where I live so it's too early to open a bottle of wine to celebrate that dudes birthday, is it?  
> Or maybe not =D

„What’s that?“ Die asked as he took the red carton his friend and bandleader was handing him over, eyes curiously scanning the object. Yet another gift? Their fans had sent him so many the last couple of days, wishing him the most wonderful experiences on his special day and what not. He hadn’t even found the time to open them all so far, didn’t know anymore where to continue with unpacking all these pretty wrapped up presents and yes, he was feeling bad about it.

Die sighed deeply, ran his fingers over the velvety texture of the box, then hesitated for a split second as something held him back to just put it away. Somehow this particular present did indeed spark his interest.

There was no fancy wrapping around it, just some labels name on the lid in what seemed to be a handwritten lettering and to top it off it looked as if someone sprinkled a little bit of glitter all over. Everything about this gift looked expensive. Everything about this gift looked luxurious. It looked like something that would catch Dies attention.

“It’s a present. For your birthday,” Kaoru eventually confirmed casually what the blond already assumed and gave a little shrug.

“Open it,” he urged while taking a seat next to the former redhead on their old, worn studio couch, the leather creaking beneath his weight.

“You’re right. Maybe I should,” the blond replied thoughtfully, turning the gift from left to right before finally opening it. He went slowly, carefully and when he finally could take a look into the box, he first saw a thin, red tinted paper wrapped around the object that lay beneath. On top of that paper was a little card, again with the labels name on it. Die reached for the piece of business card sized item, took it out and turned it around to find some lines written on it:

“Boar bristles glide through the hair without pulling or snagging, keeping your scalp pain-free. We're willing to call this brush the holy grail of boar bristle brushes, it's that good. Pricey, yes, but its high quality means you’ll have it for years on end. It also comes in different sizes—large, medium, handy, and pocket—so pick one that'll suit your grip well. This type of brush will stimulate the scalp, increasing circulation to the hair follicle, which is ideal for hair that’s in need of a little TLC. The body is made from satinwood and beech and is filled with pure soft bristles, so it gets the job done without hurting your hair.”

The former redhead frowned, did not fully understand what was going on and then, in a moment of impatience, he pushed aside the annoying paper, wanted to get to the content of the box as soon as possible. His eyes grew wide as his gaze settled on the hairbrush that lay on a fluffy satin cushion, marvelling at the sheer extravagance of all this.

“That’s madness,” he murmured amazed, removing the brush from its box and thumbing over the bristles. They were dyed red with black tips and they felt heavenly beneath his fingers, soft yes, but not too flexible. Oh yeah, the blond was sure they’d get their job done.

“But you do like it?” Kaoru asked, looking at Die in wary curiosity, whose reaction was an instant nod while his fingertips were still occupied with running over the bristles in awe.

"It's..." he began but stopped suddenly when a crazy thought popped into his mind. Why would Kaoru insist he'd open the present? Why would Kaoru ask him if he liked it? What did it matter for him?

“Did… Did you buy this? Jesus, Kaoru this must’ve cost a fortune. Seriously I can’t accept this. Fuck, we haven’t bought each other birthday presents for years and now you’re… are you nuts?” he started babbling, almost on the verge of hyperventilating. It made the bandleader laugh - wholeheartedly. He reached out and patted Dies arm in a soothing gesture. Or at least he hoped it was a soothing gesture.

“Calm down, okay? I’m not drowning in debts just because I bought you a brush. I saw this one in a store and it kinda fits you. I thought you might like it too,” he said half amused, half hopeful because he really wanted the blond to accept his gift. There was no doubt Die was totally and utterly in love with the brush, so there was no need for discussions, right? He just needed to stop being this stubborn.

“I do! Hell, it’s goddamn beautiful and it feels so nice against my fingers, but I…”

“No. No buts. Just take it,” Kaoru said with emphasis, his hand, which had still been resting on his bandmates arm, travelled lower now. He closed his fingers around Dies hand holding the brush and gave it a little squeeze before pulling away. The former redhead smiled coyly.

“I… I don’t know what to say? Thank you?” he murmured, feeling a little embarrassed, but not exactly in a bad way. He felt like a giggly little schoolgirl that was getting compliments from her crush.

“You’re welcome. Just use it and don’t put it away because it’s too pretty to be used.”

“I promise I will! I… you wanna have a go?” Die offered enthusiastically in the next moment, already on the verge of pushing the hairbrush against Kaorus chest. The smaller male startled and raised a brow. Where did this come from?

“On your hair?”

The blond laughed.

“Actually, I meant on yours, but if you prefer brushing my hair?” He smirked, let his fingers shortly comb through his bleached tresses before turning around, back facing Kaoru.

“The last time I brushed your hair was about 20 years ago when we couldn’t afford a stylist and that probably was the last time I brushed someone else’s hair other than mine so I can’t promise it’ll be too good,” the older guitarist warned, but contrary to his words he already began to gently run the brush through Dies hair from bottom to top. Slowly, centimetre by centimetre.

Die hummed.

“Don’t worry leader-san. I have faith in you. You’re already doing a pretty good job, if you ask me.”

“Well, thanks. Seems like I’m a true all-rounder,” Kaoru snickered and allowed himself the pleasure to touch those long, soft strands before continuing with the brush. That hair looked just too smooth, too tempting. It was impossible to not give in and touch it.

“You know, I’m kinda glad you went blond again. Even though it’s a little light right now, don’t you think?”

“Yeah well, I had to bleach it again to get rid of all the red and now I have to let it rest for a while or else it’ll get too damaged. It’s already frizzy here and there I don’t wanna make it any worse,” Die explained and Kaoru could clearly imagine him pouting while he uttered his words out loud. The tone in his voice alone told him he was sulking. It was hellishly cute.

“So, what are you going to do next?”

“I don’t know. Maybe I’ll leave it as it is. Maybe I’ll go back to strawberry blond. If you liked it so much.”

“Yeah, as if it would matter what I like about your hair colour,” the leader scoffed.

“It does! It always did.” Die protested firmly and Kaoru had to briefly pause and think.

“Well...,” he searched for words.

“You do look great with your super long, silky, strawberry blond hair but I wouldn’t exactly mind if you keep it as it is. It’s nice as well. And it still feels good. And smooth. It’s not that damaged.”

“Feels nice when you say things like these," came the mumbled reply as the former redhead turned again and looked up to his bandmate. A little smile tugged at the corners of his lips and his gaze was warm and loving. Kaoru felt his cheeks heat up. It was odd, that fuzzy feeling that crept over him. Odd, but not unpleasant.

“Happy Birthday, Die,” he said at last, just for the sake of saying something and because he didn’t know what other words would have been appropriate without making a total fool of himself.

Dies expression turned pensive, brows raising for just a second before it was all gone again and that trademark grin was back to his lips. He cleared his throat.

“C’mon, let’s call it a day and have dinner together. You’re invited. My place. I’ll make pasta that’s so good you’ll be begging me for more for the next decade!” he promised winking and all Kaoru could do was to laugh. Laugh and challenge Die to make sure to keep his promise or he’d never get back his new and fancy hairbrush.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: I snatched that description about "boar bristle brushes" from various websites, as I absolutely suck when it comes to writing marketing texts. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> PPS: I'm now kinda thinking about ordering a boar bristle brush tbh. XD


End file.
